Often substrates are packaged as a roll of individual sheets separated by perforations or as a stack of individual sheets housed within a dispenser. Within the dispenser, the stack of individual sheets can be folded or interfolded if desired. While these packaging formats are useful to a consumer who desires utilizing two different substrates, such as a wet substrate and a dry substrate for cleaning or other purposes, the consumer must buy and store two individually packaged products that are placed into two different dispensers. This often results in one or both of the substrates being stored under a cabinet or in a drawer since insufficient space can prevent both products and their dispensers from being placed in a readily accessible position such as a kitchen counter. Because cleaning is a chore, people want it done as quickly as possible and they will reach for whatever is readily available. Therefore, if both substrates and their dispenser are not readily available, the stored substrate is often not utilized.
When using a dispenser, people generally do not like to permanently attach the dispenser to walls, counters, cabinets, or mounting surfaces within their home. In general, permanent mounting of the dispenser requires the use of screws or other fasteners that can damage the mounting surface. If an adhesive is used, removal of the dispenser can leave a residue or damage to the underlying surface. Permanent mounting can also require cutting or otherwise modifying the mounting surface. For example, installing a recessed bath tissue dispenser requires cutting a hole into the wall to mount the dispenser. If the dispenser is no longer required or needs to be moved, the mounting surface is unacceptably altered.
Also, when using a dispenser, people generally have a limited amount of counter space in their kitchen or bathroom. That same counter is also used to store other items that are used on a daily basis. A dispenser that requires a large amount of counter space is unlikely to be placed on the counter.
Thus, a need exists for a convenient way of dispensing two different substrates from a single dispenser. A need also exists for a dispenser that does not require permanent attachment to a mounting surface. A need also exists for a compact dispenser that does not take up a large amount of space.